Passing By
by Angel's Angel
Summary: The Sonic Team were just passing by as usual when Knuckles asked Sonic how his sister had been when he hasn't been home because of the incident with the meteor and stuff


**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog series whatsoever, but Flora is my OC**

* * *

Passing By

"Well, it looks like it's going to be a peaceful day, at least after all we've been through." Sonic said while he and Knuckles rode together inside Tail's vehicle, spending time together like always, putting the previous event of the meteor and the Babylonians in the back of their head.

"So, how did Flora take it? I heard you went home, she must have asked you about your whereabouts those past few days." Knuckles asked, chuckling when Sonic made a gesture of cutting his neck with his hand. Tails then also chuckled when Sonic made a 'blech'ing sound at Knuckles who is now laughing out loud before turning back to his wheel, not wanting to get into trouble because he was distracted from the road.

"Got into trouble for a bit since I didn't tell her anything, but she was glad I'm at least still alive. I love my sister, but does she really think I'd go down that easily?" Sonic said, leaning his head back while remembering about what had happened when he got back home to find his sister glaring daggers at him for not calling back for some days when he was busy with the meteor stuff and the Babylonians issue.

'_You can at least give me a call, brother. Do you know how worried I was?'_ Sonic snickered when he remembered how Flora placed both her hands on her hips, trying to glare Sonic into submission to no avail.

"Sonic, did you know that Flora asked me to make a gear for her? Are you teaching her how to use it?" Tails asked before Sonic fell silent, clearly not understanding what tails had just said to him.

"What? What gear? She didn't tell me anything about a gear, are you sure it's for her, Tails? I'm not so sure if Flora could even ride one…" Sonic asked as Tails parked the car and all of them jumped out of it with their extreme gear in their hands.

"She told me it's for her, she didn't tell me much though. I thought she'd ask you to teach her how to use it so I didn't say anything…" Tails said unsurely. Sonic then tapped his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's her business, but I am curious about why she didn't tell me anything about wanting to have her own gear. I told her it could be a bit handy, and a bit dangerous though." Sonic said as Tails made checks on both Knuckles and Sonic's gears before checking his own.

"Well, she shares your blood. I don't think it's a bit surprising if we find her speeding away on her gear sooner or later." Knuckles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you calling my sister a troublemaker, Knux?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow at Knuckles who started to board his gear.

"Well, she could be. She's related to you after all, but she's everything but a troublemaker by the looks of it. But hasn't she been spending her time with Shadow lately?" Knuckles asked, turning to Sonic who suddenly fell from his board when he was about to mount it when he heard Knuckles uttered his sister's now boyfriend's name.

"Yeah, she told me she's been spending time with Shadow while I wasn't home. I don't know whether I should worry about it or not."

"You're worrying too much, it's not like Shadow will hurt her or anything." Knuckles said as he and Sonic started racing with each other with Tails not too far behind them.

"That's what I'm worried about! And even though now Flora's using the lenses and glasses Tails buddy here made to help her see, I can't help but worry!"

"I guess that's how it works having a younger sibling. Glad I don't have one though." Knuckles said before the three of them was almost blown aside when something dashed pass through them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Knuckles yelled, jumping back to board his gear, rubbing the back of his head. Sonic then shook his head and turned his head only to see someone standing on a blue and yellow streaked gear, a board before jumping down and lifting her goggles up, letting the Sonic Team see the girl's face, finally realizing who it was.

"Sis! What are you doing here?" Flora then looked sheepish at her brother before putting her goggles back on.

"I'm practicing with my gear, brother. What about you? Are you guys having a run too?" the female hedgehog asked as Sonic nodded in answer.

"You never told me you asked Tails to built you a gear, Flora. What's going on?" Flora then rubbed the back of her head before answering her older brother's question.

"Well… long story short, I saw people using a gear and I thought it might be fun, so I asked Tails to made one for me. And now I've been practicing. Shadow helped a lot, I had a lot of fun." Flora said, her cheeks turning a bit pink when she mentioned Shadow's name.

"How is the board, Flora? Is everything running well with you?" Tails asked as Flora showed Tails the board he made for her.

"Everything's great, Tails! Thank you so much for making one for me, I asked Shadow to tweak it a bit for me to fit my size better, but everything else has been great!" Flora said, giving Tails a grateful hug, which for the girl, had been long overdue considering the time Tails had the board done for her.

"I didn't know Shadow know much about the structures of the gear, he did a good job on fixing yours, Flora!"

"I know! He did a great job, I have to go now; Shadow is waiting for me. He and I were planning on having a run together after this, he might want to teach me how to skate next. See you guys soon!" Flora said, waving to Sonic and the others as she mount her gear and glide away.

"Well, I guess she's not making trouble after all. She doesn't seem to have a problem with her eyes now." Knuckles commented after Flora disappeared form their view.

"She mentioned having someone build a pair of lenses for her to help her eyesight, and I think those goggles helps. I need to ask her more when I got home later." Sonic said.

"You're not worried about the fact that she's spending the night with Shadow?" Knuckles said, catching Sonic off guard.

"… I know, and I'm worried, but Flora looks like she's enjoying her time. I don't want to get into trouble with her for something like this, she's old enough to take care of herself. And if anything did happen to her, I'll go to Shadow on my own for answers." Sonic said as Tails patted his back in comfort while Knuckles shrugged.

"Shadow!" Flora said as she jumped off of her board to approach the waiting black hedgehog that's standing at the edge of the cliff with his board in hand. Flora then stopped to stand at the black hedgehog's side, just in time to watch the sunset while leaning her head against Shadow's shoulder before the other leaned his head on top of hers.

"How was your run?"

"It was exhilarating, I didn't know riding could be so much fun. And I came across my brother just now, should I worry that he didn't ask me anything that I'm meeting up with you?"

"Why?" Shadow asked, although the question was not needed, since Flora would continue on even though Shadow didn't ask. Shadow knew Flora knew what he was about to ask, but felt obligatory to voice his opinion, as Flora had told him she didn't mind since it meant she could hear his voice more. And Flora had the habit of talking more when it concerns her brother anyhow, especially about the high tension between Shadow and Sonic that seemed to loom higher ever since Flora had told the older that she's starting a relationship with the black hedgehog.

"Sonic would usually started a rant about me spending time with you. It was strange, him not asking me why I'm spending my time with you and whatnot." Flora said smiling up at Shadow whose eyes softened when he glanced at her. Flora had been something Shadow had wanted to start but was too scared to lose, a bond. He had lost his bond with Maria when the girl died, sending him to Earth, he couldn't lose her as well, as it would be too much for him.

"Do you want him to?" Flora then shook her head and snuggled closer to Shadow.

"He's my brother, I understand his reasons for worrying about me, but I'm glad he started to understand. It's not like I want to spend my days inside my home all the time, and I love spending time with you, Shadow." Flora said as Shadow placed his free hand on top of Flora's own, which were wrapped around Shadow's arm.

"So do I." Shadow said softly, something that might be uncharacteristic of him in front of the others, but not Flora. Flora had glimpsed some of Shadow rare vulnerable moment, and she was not to judge, she knew everyone breaks down at one point, it was just Shadow's toll was too much. Flora knew Shadow is strong in terms of power, but when it comes to companionship, Flora is more than glad to offer Shadow hers. As the sun finally disappeared and the sky started to turn dark, Shadow turned his head so that his eyes fell on top of Flora's head and patted her head.

"Shall we go?" Flora then looked up at Shadow and smiled before taking the black hedgehog's hand in hers before both of them jumped on their boards and glide away, overlapping and trying to outrun one another, laughs and chuckles ringing through the air.

* * *

**I feel like the story is rather confusing...**

**R n R**


End file.
